One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Squarepants)
One Coarse Meal is the 1st half of the 11th episode of Season 7 of SpongeBob SquarePants. It first aired on March 25, 2010. Plot When Mr. Krabs finds out that Plankton has a fear of whales, he disguises himself as Pearl to scare Plankton. Why It Sucks # This episode is a very cruel Plankton torture porn, even worse than "Plankton's Regular" or any other episode which Plankton gets unnecessarily tortured in the whole show. # Mr. Krabs is at his absolute worst in this episode because he tortures Plankton really deliberately, and rejoices with glee when he finds out when Plankton is about to commit suicide. # True, Plankton is a jerk. But him being tortured in a scary way is just wrong. # Also, while it is often justified for Plankton to get his comeuppance for trying to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula, his comeuppance in this episode is taken way too far (even to the point where we actually feel sorry for Plankton...) # Plankton's nightmare sequence is scary and rather disturbing. # Plankton getting tortured by Mr. Krabs gets really bad even to the point where he lies on the road, wishing for a bus to kill him. This is very sad and disturbing. To make matters a lot worse, SpongeBob doesn't even think of helping him out. # Mean-spiritedness has heavy promotion in this episode. # Disturbing content and suicide jokes also end up featured, which can be offensive to people who are suicidal or have been driven to suicide in a similar way in real life. # Mr. Krabs feels no remorse for his awful actions even after SpongeBob calls out to him. # Plankton is supposed to be villain on the show, but Mr. Krabs is shown to be the true villain in the actual episode. It should have been done like this: Plankton and Mr. Krabs should swap their roles. # Horrible ending: SpongeBob scares Plankton with holographic whales and saves Mr. Krabs from the mime. Mr. Krabs is portrayed as the good guy when he is the complete opposite. # The previous episode "Summer Job" is bad as well, although a lot better than this episode. # This episode and A Pal for Gary are one of the many reasons why Season 7 is widely considered to be the worst season of SpongeBob SquarePants. # The way it makes it feel more like one of those crappy Spongebob creepypastas rather than an actual episode. # Loads of boring filler and padding, like many episodes of Seasons 6-7. Redeeming Qualities # Mr. Krabs being tortured by being forced to watch a mime is satisfying because of all he has done to Plankton. # SpongeBob is actually likable in this episode (Despite his infamous flanderization in Seasons 6-8, which has caused him to be unlikable in several episodes of said seasons), as he calls out Mr. Krabs for psychologically torturing Plankton. # The previous episode "Summer Job" and the next episode "Gary in Love" are better than this episode. Reception This episode was despised by many fans and critics due to Mr. Krabs psychologically tormenting Plankton. Also, the scene where Plankton lies on the street waiting for a bus to run him over came off as very controversial. In fact, this is widely considered to be one of the worst (if not the absolute worst) episodes of the series alongside A Pal for Gary and SpongeBob You're Fired! It is so bad that it is placed #1 on the WatchMojo.com video "Top 10 Worst SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes". Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated Episodes Category:SpongBob Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Episodes that need to be Banned